A Night With The Alien Princesses
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young boy gets taken to another planet and finds not only protectors, but a new family too. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story written by guestsurprise, who owns all characters in here with the exception of the Tetramands mentioned in this story, as the Tetramands are part of Ben 10 and belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Night With The Alien Princesses**

Dyrin was a young boy, but he was old enough to know about broken hearts. He had had a bad relationship with most of his caretakers and now he was on his own. He was 7 and just looking for his next meal.

"Well, it could always be worse," he said softly. He was walking towards a pier when he heard some men talking in a low voice. They sounded like they were plotting. He just sat down and ate his bread and tried to avoid listening when suddenly he was grabbed. Before he could protest, he was hit in the head hard. He was out cold.

 _A few hours later…_

Dyrin could hear the whispering and fear in people's voices, but barely as he rubbed his bump and tried to focus.

"Hurry! Leave him here! He will make a good sacrifice for them!"

"Hurry! Those aliens will be here to eat us!"

"RUN THEY'RE COMING!" Another man howled. At that moment, Dyrin could feel heavy footsteps running past him running after those men and then he felt them stop in front of him. The bag was carefully lifted and he was carefully shaken out of it.

"OW!" He mumbled as he fell on the cold ground. He then realized something. The ground was the color green!

"This doesn't look like Earth…," he said softly. He then noticed that a large, green being surrounded him. She looked female. She was tall, green, with four arms and positively beautiful. She was called an Atretmand, the green cousins of the Tetramands but they preferred peace rather than their war-like cousins. And the one that found him was Princess Area herself.

"Arapa taria manyata (What type of creature is this)?" She asked as she took a look at Dyrin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALIENS!" He screamed as he jumped up and tried to run, but she grabbed the back of his shirt and held him to her chest.

"Kunya! Myrauta playua! (Stop! I won't hurt you)," She said as she held the squirming boy to her. She then turned him around where he was facing her and gave him a soft and quick kiss on the lips.

"SHE'S TASTING ME!" He screamed as he tried to get her to let him loose.

"Calm down, human," she spoke. He stopped for a moment and then looked at the beautiful green princess. "I only did that so that I would learn your language. We Atretmands can learn any language through lip contact and now you can understand our language too."

"P-PUT ME DOWN!"

"What's the matter? Haven't you seen an alien before?" She smirked. Dyrin was calming down a bit but he panicked again when about 5 more aliens similar to her came out of the bushes with spears.

"An alien! Stay away from Princess Area!" One of them yelled. Dyrin panicked again and this time he jumped out of her arms and began to run.

"Wait! Calm down! They won't hurt you!" She called as she ran after him. Dyrin was running for dear life; all he wanted was to return to Earth. How he got there he still didn't know!? He was so busy running that he almost fell into a green beautiful pool. He halted right in time.

"No! I'm trapped! It's either the weird green pool or face those angry green alien women!"

"Come back here!" A voice called over the trees. He then knew what he needed to do: jump in the pool and swim for dear life! He jumped in and tried to swim, he then looked over his shoulder and saw they were looking at him from the shore.

"You can't outrun me forever!" The princess smiled as she dove into the pool after him.

"She's going to eat me!" Dyrin panicked as he tried to swim a bit faster. He then stopped to rest a second and turned in horror to see her lift her head out of the water and motion for her other friends to help her.

"Quick! Hurry before he escapes!" She called to them. The determined princess then turned around and dove under water to pursue Dyrin again. Dyrin was now getting too tired to swim anymore.

"My legs are a bit tired…I AH!" He gasped as he felt something under him. He then looked down and saw that he was now sitting on Area's back.

"If you're tired, why don't you rest on me? I can take you back to shore," she smiled as she winked one of her four eyes at him as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Just making sure you don't drown, young one; now why are you so afraid?" She asked as she let one of her arms caress his head.

"Because you're an alien! I've heard you all like to eat humans!"

"Only for a small snack!" One of the other girls grinned a toothy grin. Dyrin then got off of Area's back and began to swim fast again.

"Tya, there was no need to frighten him like that!" Area scolded. Tya sadly apologized and the 6 alien women began to chase the young boy again. But there was a small problem; they were heading towards the waterfall. And to make matters worse, they all fell over the edge into the mud below.

"This day just can't get any worse," Dyrin said as he wiped mud off his face. He then felt something squirming under him and mumbling. He looked and saw that once more he was sitting on Princess Area, only this time he couldn't help but laugh. The princess and all of her friends were stuck halfway in the mud; only their lower back, bum, and legs were showing.

"Well, I guess this is kind of funny!" He chuckled.

"MEY! MIS MISN'T MUNNMY! MET ME MOUT MOF MERE!" Area pleaded. He couldn't help but chuckle because they did look a bit funny. He then saw her squirm and move her feet and that gave him an idea. He then began to tickle Area's feet. Her toes immediately started wiggling and squirming.

"MEY! MO! MET ME MOUT!" She giggled, still muffled by the mud.

"I'm trying! My dad said tickling usually helps people," Dyrin said as he tickled her more on her toes.

"MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH! MUT MIT MOUT MUMAN!" She laughed as she then began squirming more under him and trying to free herself from the thick mud.

"I am seriously doing this to help!" Dyrin laughed as he then began to gently tickle behind her thighs.

"MEASE MET ME MOUT! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MI MON'T MURT MOU!" She giggled as she bounced under him, signaling that she wanted him to pull her hips.

"If you squirm enough it will help! But I can pull you; hang on!" Dyrin said as he pulled her lower hips; that tickled too!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHMMMMMMMMM! MEY! MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed under the mud. She then finally freed her herself and raised her head up out of the mud and grabbed his ankle as he tried to get away. He thought she would be angry.

"Not so fast! Hold on!" She said as she grabbed him and wiped mud from his face.

"I didn't mean to make you mad!"

"I'm not mad! Come back here, you little troublemaker!" She giggled.

"B-But…"

"So you think it's funny to tickle me when I'm helpless huh?! Well, let's see how ticklish you are!" She teased as she began to tickle him.

"ST-STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOP!"

"Will you stop running from me?" She cooed as she began blowing raspberries in his stomach.

"I-I DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHN'T WANT YOU TO EAAHAHAHAHAHT MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"I would never harm you! Now if you promise to stay put, I will stop," she smiled. He nodded and she finally let him go. She then began tickling her other friends' feet and that tickling caused them to squirm and free themselves from the mud. Once everyone was free, he was surrounded once more. His face paled a bit.

"Now don't be afraid; we just want to know who you are." Area said as she sat Dyrin on her lap. Once he told his story and how he was kidnapped from Earth and taken to the strange alien world, the beautiful Atretmands understood.

"So you have no one to look after you?"

"No, my last caretakers beat me," he said sadly.

"What about staying here with us?" Tya asked nicely. Dyrin looked at her and then back at the green ground.

"Well…I don't think so…I won't fit in here…," he said sadly. He then gasped as he felt all six of the alien girls pounce on him and begin to tickle him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"It doesn't matter if you don't fit in!" One of them said happily.

"We want you here!" Another one smiled.

"Stay with us! C'mon!" Tya laughed.

"And we will look after you!" Area giggled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OK OK! I WILL STAY!" He laughed. Finally, the girls stopped and hugged him; even though he wasn't on Earth; he did find a new friends and a new family after all.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just an idea I had! I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
